


Tender Loving Care

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Steve just got back form a 24 hr mission, he stood in the common room, watching the other couples snuggling up with their partners, while he needed his soon. let's see how does Tony showers him with love.





	Tender Loving Care

Steve sighs as he walks in the compound, he was exhausted after his 24hr duty, as he took off his shoes, and slips on to comfortable slippers, Bucky rushed in pushes past him. Running towards the common room. Steve shakes his head, as he walks into the common room. He watched as Bucky throws himself onto Sam, nuzzling into his chest.

“ I miss you Sammy! No more 24hr mission! No more!” Bucky whines as he hugs Sam, who only just took a seat on the couch.

“ Hey, I know you miss me alright, but i need to breathe Baby.” Sam said, as he tries to sit up, but with Bucky throwing his weight on him, he was pinned down.

“ No! No! No!” Bucky whines as he covers Sam's face with kisses.

“ Alright get a room guys. This hurts my eyes right now.” Bruce said, as he got out from the kitchen with a mug of tea.

“ Well Brucie Bear, aren't you a little jealous of them?” Natasha teased, as she walks in the common room, Bruce just shook his head, and took a seat on the couch.

“ Well, don't you miss me, my lover?” Thor voice boomed as he walks in to the common room, and hugs Bruce from the back, nuzzling into his neck, and Bruce just chuckles.

“ I miss you too, Thor.” Bruce replies, with a stupid grin.

“ Tasha! I want that one too!” Clint said, as he suddenly appears on the couch, pointing to the couple.

“ Aren't you being a baby now Clint?” Natasha asked, as she rolls her eyes. She walks closer to Clint, pulling him into a hug, cuddling him on the couch. Steve just rolls his eyes as he stood by the door frame, the crowd was making him nauseus with the noise and affection, he just decided to visit his partner in the lab.

As he took the elavator down, he tries to stretch his sore muscles, he needed a long shower and a good massage, but right now, he needs his charger. Steve walks to the lab, he sighs as he keys in the code, he watched the door slides open, he walks in, to see the person he missed the most, bending over the work table, and working on something new. He walks closer, as he stood behind Tony, he hugs him from behind, kissing the back of his head.

“ Hey there sweetheart, how are you?” Tony asked, as he rubs his hands around Steve's arms, who was around his waist.

“ I miss you.” Steve breathes out, he was close to tears, he was tired, he was exhausted, and he just needed Tony right now.

“ I know you do hunny, how about some tender loving care from your boyfriend.” Tony said, as he turns and cups Steve's tired face. Steve nods, and Tony kisses his temples.

Tony then held Steve's hands, and pulls him to the elevator, he held Steve in his embrace when they went up to his level, he drags Steve to his room. He let Steve sit on his bed while he prepare the bath, warm enough to untangle his tensed muscle, he fills it up with bubble. He then brought Steve to the bathroom., he strips Steve off till he's naked, and let Steve into the bath, he too then strips off. He slides behind Steve's, kissing his shoulder blades, massaging it lightly, he kissed the back of Steve's head. He continues to masssage Steve's arms, Steve just lays on his chest. Tony starts to hums a familiar tune as he starts to massage Steve's heads. As they were done, Tony drains the bath and head off to the shower, to wash off any remaining soap on Steve's body.

They went back to their bedroom, Tony pulls out 2 big sweatshirt and got dressed for him and Steve. They decided to lay in bed, with Steve laying by Tony side, his head on Tony's chest, Tony entangles his fingers in Steve's messy blonde hair, he kisses Steve's temples. Steve just moans into the kiss, Tony felt Steve finally relaxing in his arms. As Tony continues to massage his scalp, Steve soon fall asleep in his arms. Tony kisses the top of his head, and then falls asleep.

Tony woke up the next morning, in an empty bed, Tony sighs then sits up, Steve had to rush off to another mission again, Tony threads his fingers in his messy bed hair, when his bedroom door opens, and Steve walks in holding a tray of food and coffee, Tony smiles at him,as he places the tray infront of him.

“ Good morning Sweetheart.” Tony greets Steve. Steve leans down and kisses him on the lips.

“ Morning my love, did you sleep well?” Steve asked, as he got in next to Tony, offering him the mug of coffee.

“ Indeed i did, especially with you next to me, i slept like a baby.” Tony said as he sips his coffee.

“ I'm glad you did. Tones, i would like to thank you, for taking care of me yesterday. I didn't want to sound weak and vulnerable to you, especially when i' supposed to be the strong one in this relationship.” Steve sighs next to him.

“ Hunny listen to me, you have your rights to feel. To feel vulnerable. You have the rights to be loved, to be pampered, to be cared, to even be the little spoon. Your feelings are valid, your thoughts are valid. You yourself is valid. I don't want you to feel anything when you're with me. I loved you for who you are, and i'll still love you for being this way. Never put yourself down anymore. You're my boyfriend, you deserve my attention, my love, my care, me.” Tony said as he cups Steve's face, kissing his lips lightly.

“ I love you Anthony.” Steve whispers.

“ I love you too Steven.” Tony replies.


End file.
